Iladami the Eagle-Eye
:: "I can't make promises, little lion. Your pretty face can't bail you out all the time." : This article is about the Queen of Ores several decades before the ritual. For the antagonist of Mioura: The Forgotten Past that goes by the title of Queen, see Dokani the Necromancer. For the individual with the title of Queen after Iladami, see Nomori the Queen. Iladami the Eagle-Eye, also called Iladami the Queen prior to her son taking the throne and naming a new queen, was known in Orian history as a master of arcane magic and mathematics alike. Though her methods of casting spells were unorthodox, they were nonetheless frighteningly effective for how she could force those spells to take effect in spite of any defenses the subject could have against them. Not only that, but Iladami was known for creating her own spells to devastating effect, most notably a lost spell that still bears her name, Iladami's Seven Devils. Her complicated array of unusual spells rendered her a frightening figure even to those that somehow did not fear her dizzying amount of social influence and control over the country. Iladami's post-regency title, Eagle-Eye, is supposedly taken from her ability to not only see the unseen, but how her careful studies gave her the tendency to form complicated contingency plans based on probability, numbers, and anything else that could hint towards a potential future. In addition, it is a reference to her relation to the bloodline that produced many Eagle-Callers throughout Orian history. Though Iladami herself never demonstrated divine potential as her relatives did, her heritage gave her a great deal of social power even prior to marrying into the royal family. Appearances The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy Iladami herself does not appear in The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy, being long-dead and not an adherent of necromancy as her daughter, Dokani the Necromancer. However, her shadow hangs over the events of Mioura: The Forgotten Past nonetheless in that Dokani's behavior as Queen are eerily similar to Iladami's own treatment of Dokani when the latter was a child. Furthermore, investigations into the heritage of either Felaji the Servant or Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper can bring up Iladami's name as a sign that they are both of royal descent. The Final Nightmare of Arplakoon Within the Corona of the Final Nightmare during Shadow of Mioura, Iladami schemes to wreak havoc on Ores -- in particular, she aspires for revenge against her husband, Dasedrak. She acts through the likes of Falnrent the Diviner and to a lesser degree, Almordi the Lion-Scarred, highlighting her great influence and power in spite of numerous royal guards having a low opinion of her. Her hold over Ores is such that not only can she control guards with little more than mind games and a few spells, but she also orchestrates a siege on her own country's capital in order to kill her husband and their two children to leave the throne empty for the taking. In spite of her own agendas, Iladami seems to work alongside or perhaps even under Falthori the Lion-Caller; within the Corona, Falthori is actually a disguised, time-lost version of an older Dokani, who seeks to use her own knowledge of the past to create a future where she can return in glory to her god, al-Kaniali. Category:Ealdremen Characters